Electrical connectors often include a dielectric electrically insulative connector housing and a plurality of electrical terminals supported by the connector housing. Certain known electrical terminals include a mounting end that is configured to be crimped onto an electrically conductive cable so as to place the cable in electrical communication with the terminal, and a mating end that is configured as a receptacle that receives a plug that, in turn, is electrically connected to another complementary electrical device.